Wild Horses
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: Hermione had a moment of weakness, but is helped by an unexpected person. Draco is having a hard time dealing with emotional and physical changes. Can the beauty tame the beast? Or will she join him in being wild? Minor OOC Hermione, Creature!Draco. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**"I feel these four walls closing in, face up against the glass, I'm looking out, hmm"**_

The wind passed by her, throwing her balance off slightly. Her breath uneven, and catching in her throat every so often. Her gaze went from the moon down to what lay at the bottom of the astronomy tower. Tears sliding down her cheeks as she shut down and her desire to give up on everything. The stress from everything getting to her. Had they thought she would be okay? With all the evil lurking everywhere, that wasn't likely to happen any time soon. She was supposed to be brave, but she wasn't.

She was going to jump.

She was going to fly.

Her feet moved a step closer to the edge, her lips trembling as she lifts a foot to go over the edge. Suddenly she was yanked back by her shirt and she landed on her arse, safely on the roof. She looked around, stunned and then her eyes widened as the person who intervened came into view.

"Are you mad Granger?! Filthy mudblood finally snapped?" Despite his snappy tone, crossed arms and glare she caught the sheen of concern in his grey eyes. He was stunning in this moment, the moon at his back as the wind tousled his hair. His arms were crossed tightly, as if he was scolding her.

"You look like a fallen angel", the phrase had quietly left her lips before she could stop it. She hoped slightly that he hadn't heard it, but at the same time she didn't care. She had remained on her arse, sitting on the roof of the tower and unmoving as she gazed at him.

He blamed it on her glistening tears, but he approached her. Not too close, but not too far..."So you have gone mad. I'm no bloody angel."

She licked her parted, chapped lips as she gazed up at him then frowns as her shock fades away. "Why did you pull me back Malfoy? Why didn't you let me fall?" She was given a roll of his eyes as a reply as well as his hands shoved into his pockets. "Answer me!" She, Hermione had been so close to freedom, so close to bliss of not having to care and carry about the stress of being the brains of the Golden Trio or to worry about if she'd have parents by the end of the day.

She watched as Draco kneeled in front of her, he started to reach out to her, hesitated then completed his gesture of wiping a stray tear away then tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're a Gryffindor, you're not supposed to be selfish. That's a Slytherin trait. And it'd be selfish of you to leave the rest of us to deal with everything." Hermione had relaxed at his gentle actions and words but then she yelped when he slapped her across the cheek. He hadn't hit her hard, it was light and more of a wake up call technique. Confusion overtook her brain as she moved away when he sneered at her. "So get your filthy blood back to the common room before I tattle on you Granger. No doubt the other bleeding heart gryffindorks would be horrified to know what you were going to do up here."

A gasp escaped her sharply as he tug her up by the collar, and dragged her back to the Gryffindor tower. She glanced back at him, standing outside the open portrait as he turned and stalked back down to the dungeons. _Merlin he was handsome._ Shaking her head at the thought she returned to her room and bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

**AN: Hello~! :D I'd been reading a lot of Dramione fics and they put me in a mood to write one of my own. This was also inspired by 'Wild Horses' by Natasha Bedingfield. I do believe that this is the first of my stories that I have a clear idea of where the plot will end. Review and let me know what you think, what your ideas are etc. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Is this my life, I'm wondering, It happened so fast, How do I turn this thing around?"_

An aggravated huff escapes him as he stalks through the castle. Which was quickly followed by him dragging a hand through his platinum locks in weary frustration. The stupid bint, what did she have to be stressed about? She had everything going for her, well except her dirty blood. She had caring parents that accepted the magical world, bleeding heart goody two shoes gryffindors for friends, brains too. How could he have possibly forgot to mention that! A sneer formed on his lips just at the thought of her intelligence, though after tonight he would wonder about it. What did she honestly have in her pathetically perfect life to be so torn up about? She didn't have the Dark Lord breathing down her back, maliciously waiting for a mistake to be made. On that note he scowled, he had that stupid cabinet finally fixed. The damn thing had stressed him out so much, though he had made progress he knew that it wasn't fast enough to satisfy the one who gave him the task. Why couldn't fucking Potter just die already? Why wasn't he the one trying to jump off the astronomy tower? A sigh escaped him, and he paused to lean against the cool stone wall of the corridor he was walking along. It didn't matter. He had to let it go, he had to be in control for tonight. Tonight was when it was happening and that was why he made sure the astronomy tower was clear before he let 'them' into the castle. It had to be clear of snogging couples and suicidal mudbloods, the latter still haunted and surprised him. He shook his head to clear it, he had to focus. A few breathes later and he was pacing to enter the room of lost things, to let 'them' in.

It happened so fast yet so slow, he knew that he had failed in the eyes of his crazy Aunt and the madman they worked for. It had been his time to shine and he fucked it up, Snape had to cover for him and blast the old man off the roof. He cursed in his head as they quickly made their way through the castle to leave, Auntie Bella destroying things as they went. He just kept walking, he couldn't stop, not right now. If he did...no, he couldn't think right now. Move forward. Just move forward and you can go home. He wasn't ever comfortable around death eaters, with Snape being the one possible exception. They all put him on edge, the crazy lot. He wanted to see his parents, to make sure they were okay.

He was laying on his bed now, the whirlwind of the world around him shut out by his bedroom door. They were fine. His parents were fine, frazzled and fearful, but alive. For that he was thankful. So, here he was laying on his bed with only his thoughts for company but he didn't mind. His thoughts drifting again to his 'task', he knew the Dark Lord was merely vaguely amused at his efforts and somehow seemed satisfied at his partial failure. He had the feeling that he hadn't been punished yet only because his master was either trying to be creative with the punishment or the Dark Lord was preoccupied with the aftermath of Dumbledore's death. Draco couldn't say that he felt guilt over the death of his former headmaster, he didn't kill him after all.

"Arggh!" He rolled over and threw his pillows across the room, then dragging a hand down his face. She was still in his thoughts, even after he left Hogwarts. His mind kept going back to that night on the tower, the way she looked. Lost? Maybe, maybe that was it. Was it so good to be on the side of light? Or was it just as shitty as being on the dark side? Draco didn't like being confused, or over thinking these types of things. Black and white. That's how things are supposed to be right? Purebloods, half-bloods, and mudbloods. Yes? Mudbloods were supposed to be disgusting, dirty people but...Hermione. She wasn't like that, she's smart, confident, and decently attractive. WOAH! What? Draco shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. No. That moment was just messing with him because he felt that there were others who felt vulnerable and confused like him. Yes, that must be it. Just a tiny bit of feeling ever so slightly close to having a kindred spirit.

Draco's mood shifted to darker thoughts, back to what the Dark Lord had in store for him. Letting out a frustrated growl, he fell into a fitful sleep full of nightmares of the possible punishments waiting for him and haunted by chocolate brown eyes.

**AN: So I'm not sure how many readers are reading this. Lol. Thank you for the reviews! It seems a bit short, but hopefully I will be able to get longer chapters written. I'm not sure if I will completely include why Hermione was suicidal in an actual chapter so I'll explain here. Hermione had been persuaded into drinking, while tipsy the pressures of being herself, part of the golden trio, world events etc weighed on her. Since her logic was skewed due to alcohol, committing suicide made since in her head. I don't support suicide, just have to put that in here. Hermione was having a severely down moment. :) I love reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
